Goodbye Love
by SheisNoLongerHere
Summary: (CATS) Dedicated to a friend who lost someone that love. Please read... and think before taking the wheel after a drink...


Goodbye Love  
  
Dedicated to a friend who lost a love one...  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
It was too quick to calculate, too quick to prevent. It was all an accident... nothing could have stopped it. It was what Fate wanted, wasn't it? Fate was so cruel, was it not? To steal the ones you love?   
  
It all happened in the blink of an eye, no words were said, no sounds were heard, just the sight of blood and the zooming demon that took the life, but not so quickly.  
  
No... he was still alive... but there was nothing that could be done...  
  
He was to die... and it only mattered when...  
  
I was the first cat there. I saw everything. It was a normal day, like any other. The streets were busy with people and cars.   
  
Cars.  
  
Why did humans create them?  
  
Where they built for simple transportation or for the massacre of innocent animals? How many lives were lost to those beasts?!  
  
And now, as I look down at the dying creature, I can only feel for him. No, he may not have been as innocent as many would think, but no creature deserved this.   
  
I don't know where to begin. He was just crossing the road. He had taken every safety precaution before even stepping onto the road, but it did not save him. Nothing would have saved him from that chimera of red sleek skin and black flaming wheels.  
  
The tom could see it coming, but nerves froze him there, the icy grip forcing him to just stare. It was slow for him, but to me...  
  
Faster than lightning, the car crushed the body, and dragged him a few meters, not once stopping or slowing down. He probably didn't even care. It was nothing but the thumb to him... nothing to stop to see if it was alright.  
  
It was not alright.  
  
He was dying!   
  
I knelt next to his bleeding body, seeing each slow and painful breath. Yes he was dying, and maybe I should go get help...  
  
But what is the point?  
  
He was to die anyways...  
  
But why did his death have to come this way? Couldn't have Fate choose a different death for him? Why did SHE have to be here to see his death? Why couldn't it be someone who didn't care? Like Munkustrap, or Alonzo?  
  
No... Fate did not want it that way. It had to be me...  
  
And now as Death slowly begins to take him away, I begin to think of the way it could have been years ago... I remember each night with him... that pain and pleasure...  
  
Yes he did have a heart in the end... but it was only to me that he opened his chest to reveal it.  
  
Now he gasped... his blood stained the ground. I wanted to hug him, embrace him in his last moments in this world... but isolation... I could just stare dumbly at him as he looked at me with those gazed over eyes. God... he WAS dying...  
  
So, as he gave his last few breathes, I hold him. The humans, uncaring and heartless walk past us. They leave us be, cold to our tears and pain. Humans were always heartless creatures. It was them that was killing us slowly...  
  
He tried to speak, but blood came from his lips. He wanted to kiss me... he wanted to tell me how much he truly loved me... but no words could come. I hushed him, kissing him once more... to tell him that I cared...  
  
Now I felt his heart slowly begin to fade. His breath was non-existent, and my last words to him were a simple yet meaningful phrase. "I love you..."  
  
He's dead...  
  
I let his body rest now, leaving him in that puddle of blood. Yes, let him lie there... no one but I cared enough to give him a proper funeral. If I returned to the Junkyard the Jellicles were ONLY to rejoice of his passing.  
  
I did not go to the Junkyard, instead, I returned home. There was I greeted by my closest friend. She purred, wrapping her arms around me. She was startled by the blood, but she knew it was not my own. She knew... she saw everything. She asked. "So... is he dead?"  
  
"Yes... Macavity is dead..."  
  
Then, the red queen frowned, giving me a kiss. "I'm sorry about him..."  
  
"It's okay, Bombalurina... just give me time to bathe..."  
  
And no one ever spoke his name again. Another senseless hit and run... and it was the humans to blame. 


End file.
